Nuestro secreto
by LunaHHr
Summary: La siguiente historia se sitúa en el siglo XVIII, año 1775. Muchos de nosotros sabemos cómo fue la vida de varios famosos muggles, pero, ¿cómo era la de los magos y brujas? ¿También ellos seguían las reglas de etiqueta? ¿Se mezclaban entre los mundanos? ¿Asistían a fiestas? ¿Los herederos eran víctimas de los casamientos arreglados por sus padres? ¡Summary completo adentro!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Todos los derechos reservados para mi escritora británica favorita: **J.K Rowling.** Warner Bross  & Salamandra. La historia es de mi muy triste y retorcida imaginación. Esta historia se ha hecho por puro placer sin ningún fin en especial. _**Harry Potter**_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen (lamentablemente), sólo juego un poco con ellos.

 **Advertencia** : la siguiente historia se sitúa en el siglo XVIII, un poco más específico en el año de 1775. Muchos de nosotros sabemos cómo fue la vida de varios famosos muggles, pero, ¿cómo era la de los magos y brujas? ¿También ellos seguían las reglas de etiqueta? ¿Se mezclaban entre los mundanos? ¿Asistían a fiestas? ¿Los herederos eran víctimas de los casamientos arreglados por sus padres? Si bien esta historia me costó redactarla por toda la información que tengo en mi cabeza y que por el momento no sé cómo distribuirla, les pido un poco de paciencia. Tiene alto contenido _lemmon,_ así que se pide discreción. No para menores de edad. Y ya que hemos entrado al tema, verán a una Hermione muy atrevida que disfruta enteramente su sexualidad, muy al contrario de lo que se creía de las mujeres en esa época… bueno, ellas sabían bien lo qué querían. En mi historia no hay mujeres sumisas. Advertidos.

 _Disfruten de la lectura como lo he hecho yo escribiendo…_

" **Nuestro secreto"**

 **Capítulo I: Bésame, por favor.**

James Potter se llevó una de sus manos al puente de su nariz para no perder la paciencia ante la negativa de su único hijo, Harry Potter. ¿Tan difícil era acatar una orden? No es como si lo estuviera desterrando de toda sus comodidades que ha tenido desde el día de su nacimiento, ¿eh? Sólo le estaba avisando, que conste, no pidiendo, porque era una decisión que ya estaba hecha, que su futura esposa llegaría el viernes próximo.

Escuchó suspirar a Harry por quinta vez en el día y cuando estaba a punto de hablar el elfo domestico entró anunciando que la cena estaba lista. James Potter le dirigió una mirada a los documentos que tenía por terminar y luego pasó junto a su hijo.

—Es bella, Harry, estoy seguro que te gustará—le dijo en voz amable cuando llegó hasta él tocándole el hombro para luego irse hacia el comedor. —A cenar, hemos invitado a los Granger.

Y sí que sabía que habían invitado a los Granger. Lo que el padre de Harry ignoraba era a él ya le gustaba alguien. ¿Cómo se iba a poner Hermione cuando le diera esta noticia? No quería ni pensarlo, si la vez que lo vio con Padma Patil hablando y riendo se puso histérica y le despotricó mil cosas… Harry suspiró resignado. Tendría que decírselo antes de que sus padres o tíos lo dijeran, porque si eso pasaba… estaría realmente en problemas.

Harry caminó lentamente por los pasillos de su _modesta_ mansión de Steventon, Inglaterra mientras iba apagando las velas con un movimiento en la mano. A diferencia de otros magos, a Harry se le facilitaba muchísimo los hechizos sin varita o sin tenerlos que decir en voz alta, cosa que desesperaba a Hermione en sobremanera ya que a ella se le dificultaba un poco realizar hechizos sin tener que pronunciarlos de manera normal.

Harry y Hermione se habían conocido desde que tenían memoria, sus padres habían sido amigos desde siempre y eso les llevó a compartir una infancia llena de travesuras, horas de estudio, peleas y miles de cosas más. Harry no entendía por qué todo el mundo los veía como si fueran hermanos. No lo eran. Gracias al cielo Hermione no era su hermana. Era una mujer que el destino le había puesto en el camino para que esté con ella. ¿No era un poco obvio que al final ellos iban a terminar enamorados? Pero ahora Harry entendía un poco más por qué nadie se había atrevido a hacer esa suposición. Su padre había arreglado un matrimonio entre él y la hija de Arthur Weasley, un viejo muggle que era dueño de grandes comercios importantes en Londres que no tenía ni idea acerca del mundo mágico. Por Merlín, Harry no conocía a la chica y ya sentía que la odiaba.

 _Maldita sea_ , pensaba Harry, justamente hoy que le quería pedir permiso a su padre para desposar a Hermione.

Tratando de calmarse así mismo puso una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y entró al comedor. Saludó al Sr. y Sra. Granger y luego… luego ya no tuvo que fingir más su sonrisa. Ante él se encontraba Hermione con el cabello recogido con un par de tirabuzones cayendo a en su espalda, sus ojos castaños brillaban en ese momento y Harry sintió su corazón hincharse de orgullo porque sabía que él era la razón.

Hermione le sonrió abiertamente a Harry, dejando a un lado a sus padres y a la familia Potter para alcanzar a ese chico de ojos verdes que lo miraba desde la entrada del gran comedor. Los años de práctica que su madre y las otras mucamas le habían enseñado a siempre sonreír por muy incómoda que se sienta entre sus ropas. Los cortesanos y la realeza francesa del siglo XVIII se hacían notar haciendo tendencias de moda entre la clase alta del resto de Europa, y Hermione los odiaba por eso. La indumentaria de los ricos solía estar confeccionada en seda y adornada con abundantes bordados. Y por Merlín, como si eso fuera poco debajo de los ahuecados vestidos, las mujeres llevaban un armazón llamado miriñaque, que realzaba la falda. En ocasiones, la falda era tan amplia que las mucamas tenían que cruzar las puertas de través en la ropa de Hermione.

Ella sabía porque había sido testigo y víctima de que los cortesanos llevaban pelucas empolvadas y maquillaje. Y algunas pelucas eran tan altas que corrían el riesgo de incendiarse con las velas de las lámparas, cosa que había pasado una que otra vez en las fiestas a las que ella había tenido que asistir con sus padres a lo que se reía sin ningún disimulo con Harry para luego ser regañados por sus padres. Así mismo, las caras eran empolvadas, las mejillas y los labios rojos se consideraban atractivos, algo de que lo que la Sra. Black abusaba un poco. Otra de las cosas que Hermione odiaba con su vida era que se pegaban adornos de seda negra en forma de estrellas, corazones o lunas en el rostro y en el cuerpo. Algunos muggles creían que lavarse la cara era perjudicial así que solamente se ponían mucho perfume y maquillaje para cubrir la mugre. ¡Asqueroso!

Hermione no veía el día en que todos esos muggles de mente tan cerrada abrieran los ojos ante lo ridículos que se veían exagerando toda esa atención que le ponían a lucir atractivos o ricos. Y aun con todo ese odio a las costumbres que las mujeres estaban sometidas a esas épocas, ella tenía que adaptarse por la salud de su madre. Una o dos veces había intentado decirle que ella no creía necesario usar un corsé o tantas estupideces en el cuerpo y fue como si le hubiera dado unas bofetadas y después comenzó a sermonearle acerca de lo que es una señorita noble, de clase, de estatus alto, de alguien tan importante, ¿estaba loca Hermione? ¿Quería quitarle la plusvalía a su apellido? Y miles de cosas más. Por ello, Hermione había aprendido a obedecer a su madre en cuanto a la ropa. _Por ahora_.

—Harry—dijo cuando llegó hasta él, hizo una leve reverencia y le dio una enorme sonrisa. —Te has tardado una eternidad, ¿Qué te tenía tan entretenido?

Harry quitó su sonrisa de inmediato y echó una ojeada a su alrededor. Los hombres estaban hablando entre ellos y las mujeres hacían lo mismo.

—Hay algo que tengo que decirte—dijo en un susurro, aun con la mirada puesta en los adultos.

—Tendrá que ser después porque la cena ya está siendo servida—dijo ella aun con la sonrisa, tan feliz que no pudo notar la preocupación en los ojos de Harry, su mente aún estaba en esos hechizos de camuflaje a sus vestidos.

Al segundo fueron llamados por el Sr. Potter y Harry no tuvo otro remedio que sentarse justo frente a Hermione. Se veía hermosa y distraída y él sabía perfectamente que estaba pensando en cómo perfeccionar algún hechizo.

 _Hermione, siempre tan dedicada_ , pensó Harry.

—Escuché que estarás recibiendo al Sr. Weasley la próxima semana, James—dijo el padre de Hermione mientras tomaba un poco de su bebida.

James terminó de masticar su bocado y luego asintió sonriéndole a su amigo.

—Efectivamente, así será, Patrick. El Sr. Weasley viene por negocios.

Harry suspiró de alivio.

—Y viene con toda su familia, ¿eh, Harry? —dijo burlonamente su tío Sirius a su lado, dándole un leve codazo.

— ¿Pero no has dicho que sólo por negocios? —preguntó confundido el Sr. Granger con las cejas fruncidas y no haciéndole mucho caso al tono burlón de Sirius. — ¿Qué tendría que hacer su familia en tu palacio? ¿Darás una fiesta y no estamos invitados?

Los adultos rieron y James negó con la cabeza.

—En lo absoluto, Patrick. —Negó James con una sonrisa amable—Es por negocios, te lo aseguro.

—Así es, finalmente nuestro polluelo Harry contraerá matrimonio con la hermosa Ginny Weasley.

Hermione dejó caer su vaso sacando de su estupor a los demás. Harry evitó su mirada sabiendo lo que encontraría en ella. No podía soportarlo.

—Vaya…—dijo la Sra. Granger—Pocas cosas sorprenden a mi hija y esta ha sido una de ellas, ¿eh?

Los demás rieron. Excepto ellos.

—Ha sido un acuerdo que he tenido con el Sr. Weasley desde hace mucho tiempo, pero su esposa Molly Weasley había dado a luz a puros hombres hasta que finalmente nació una niña. Ginny Weasley—explicaba James contento mientras comía. —Harry no se puso muy feliz con la noticia —dijo mientras veía a su hijo de reojo—Pero sabe que es por el bien de la familia, así podré tener un ojo siempre en las decisiones que él tome. Es por el bien de todo el mundo mágico.

Harry rió amargamente.

—Claro, padre. —Dijo sarcásticamente mientras veía a su padre fijamente—Nada me haría más feliz que salvar todo el dinero de la familia Potter y Black.

—Así se habla—lo animó Sirius dándole una palmadita en la espalda claramente no entendiendo el sarcasmo de su ahijado.

—Bien sabes que no es por el dinero, Harry, cariño—intercedió su madre por primera vez, mirando casi con pena a su hijo. Odiaba tenerle que hacer eso sabiendo que él estaba locamente enamorado por la señorita que estaba casi a punto de llorar frente a todos. —Es la única manera que hemos encontrado de velar por los magos y brujas de Inglaterra. Sabes perfectamente que ni tu padre, Sirius o yo le harían un _Imperius_ al Sr. Weasley. Es imperdonable.

—Enhorabuena, Harry —dijo Hermione después de unos segundos levantando su copa hacia él. —Estoy segura que al final encontrarás felicidad en ello.

Harry la miró por primera vez desde que se habían sentado. Y lo que vio le destruyó el corazón. Era una Hermione decidida a olvidarse de él, una Hermione valiente y resignada a su destino.

—Por la felicidad de Harry—brindó Sirius y todos lo igualaron.

…

Después de la cena todos se fueron a la gran sala de estar. Hermione tocaba con gran pasión una que otra canción que ella misma había compuesto. Harry la había estado evitando desde la cena, pero ya no soportaba estar lejos de ella. Así que se acercó.

—Hermione.

Ella no dejó de tocar, aun con los ojos cerrados sus manos se movían entre las teclas con gran agilidad. Harry siempre se maravilló con ese detalle, él nunca había dominado bien el piano. O ningún instrumento musical.

— ¿Era eso lo que me querías decir?

—Sí.

— ¿Desde hace cuánto lo sabes?

—Casi lo mismo que tú.

Y entonces la melodía cambió a una más suave y abrió los ojos lentamente.

—Lo lamento, Hermione. No existe persona más infeliz y desdichada en todo el mundo que yo, ¿conoces a alguien más triste?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

—La estás viendo tocar el piano ahora mismo—le respondió con una sonrisa fingida y a Harry le dio un calambre de dolor en el corazón.

—Hoy le iba a pedir permiso a mi padre, ¿sabes? Tantos planes…

—Basta, Harry. Eso ha quedado en el pasado. —decía alegremente mientras tecleaba las ultimas notas y se paraba. —Conozco a Ginny Weasley. — Harry le lanzó una mirada confundida y ella suspiró cansadamente— ¿Recuerdas cuando mi madre me mandó a Londres al Instituto de Señoritas por un año?

—El peor año de mi vida, sí, lo recuerdo.

—Ella asistió también, Harry, y déjame decirte que es realmente hermosa.

Harry rodó los ojos.

—La odio y ni siquiera la conozco, Hermione.

La castaña rió muy a su pesar.

—No la odias, odias la situación, justamente como yo. —le dijo mientras daba un paso hacia él. —Pero la amarás. Será tu compañera en esta vida.

—Tú lo eres, Hermione. Tú eres mi compañera en esta y en todas mis vidas. Ningún maldito acuerdo o mujer hermosa, como tú dices hará que eso cambie. Te quiero a ti.

—Y yo a ti, Harry, pero eso ya no será posible.

—Hermione…—suplicó él con la voz, con la mirada, con el cuerpo. —no des lo nuestro por perdido tan rápido.

— ¡Es que no hay solución, Harry! ¡No existe solución posible sin que tú o yo dejemos de lado el título que nuestros apellidos poseen! ¡No hay solución honesta! ¡Y no estoy dispuesta a vivir como una repudiada! —Le espetó enojada en voz baja— ¿Y si tenemos hijos? ¿Qué clase de vida le podríamos dar? ¿Y nuestra educación, Harry?

Harry bajó la mirada. Si había algo que Hermione amaba, era estudiar. Era total y completamente feliz sumergida en su biblioteca o en cualquier otra. No podía arrancarle eso. Pero aun así, a Harry le dolía que no lo intentara, que diera por perdido años de amor, de caricias, de besos a escondidas, de largas cartas de amor. ¿Cómo podía renunciar tan fácil?

—Encontraré la manera de que estemos juntos, Hermione. No te prometo que con tus términos honestos, pero sí estaremos juntos. Eso es un hecho. No voy a renunciar a ti ni a lo que siento por ti.

Y antes de que Hermione pudiera protestar se fue con su tío a hablar de cualquier cosa, dejando a una castaña con una tormenta de emociones contradictorias.

—Eh, Harry, ¿te ha dicho tu padre que los Granger se quedarán aquí hasta el día de tu boda?

—No, pero es bueno saberlo. —respondió él con la mirada en Hermione, se había ido a sentar a leer un libro junto a la chimenea. —Soy el último en enterarme de todo.

—Sí, es normal. Muchos todavía te ven como un niño.

— ¿Un niño que está a punto de casarse?

Sirius rió.

—Tu padre tomará en cuenta tu opinión apenas te cases, Harry, eso te lo prometo.

…

Harry sabía por experiencia que las mucamas de Hermione dejaban su habitación pasadas las nueve de la noche y que ella no dormía hasta después de las diez por leer algún libro o por escribir uno que otro relato increíble.

Tocó la puerta tres veces, esperó un momento y luego tocó dos veces. Era _su señal_ , _su secreto_. La puerta tardó en abrirse más que otras veces pero al final lo hizo y el soltó un suspiro de alivio al dar un paso a la habitación que le habían dado desde que era una niña en su mansión. Hermione estaba sentada en un sillón largo que muchas veces usaba para leer en el día, esta vez no estaba acostad con un libro entre las manos, sólo estaba sentada con el cuerpo hacia la ventana abierta, la mirada perdida y su cabello ondulado revuelto por el aire frío que entraba desde la ventana.

Harry cerró la puerta detrás de sí, poniéndole seguro con magia más por costumbre que por otra cosa y se dirigió veloz hacia ella.

—Creí que no me abrirías.

—Yo también.

Harry se sentó a su lado y llevó una de sus manos a su hombro desnudo y lo besó.

—Pero lo hiciste. —susurró y besó nuevamente su hombro y otra, y otra, y otra vez hasta que llevó sus labios al cuello de la castaña y sus manos hacia su cintura para acostarla en el sillón.

—No, Harry—lo detuvo ella con las manos y mirada llorosa—No podemos seguir haciendo esto.

— ¿Por qué no? ¡Si te amo, y tú me amas a mí!

— ¿Acaso no te importan los riesgos? —preguntó ella ferozmente.

— ¿Los riesgos?

— ¡Sí! ¿Y si salgo embarazada? Antes le poníamos la solución de casarnos y listo, pero, ¿y ahora? Tú estás comprometido y yo no. Y sabes perfectamente lo que le hacen a las mujeres que no tienen su virtud.

Harry se quedó de piedra, sintiéndose estúpido por haber olvidado eso. Hermione sería como la peste en persona si resultase embarazada fuera de matrimonio, sin importar su apellido.

—Lo lamento tanto—sollozó Harry mientras se lanzaba a su regazo recibiendo caricias consoladoras por parte de su amada. —Yo podría vivir perfectamente sin lujos, sin dinero, sin nada pero nunca sin ti, Hermione. No podría.

—Claro que podrás—la escuchó decir entre un sollozo.

—Pero no quiero. —dijo tercamente, viéndola a los ojos.

—No podemos hacer el amor ya, Harry, pero bésame, bésame por favor.

Y sin darle una oportunidad más para hablar, así lo hizo. La besó por horas, saboreando su sabor, su boca, su comisura, sus mejillas, su cuello, su rostro, besó cada parte de ella una y otra vez para luego volver a comenzar temiendo que quizá esa sería la última vez que sus labios se encontraran con esa piel de porcelana.

Luna **HHr**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Todos los derechos reservados para mi escritora británica favorita: **J.K Rowling**. Warner Bross  & Salamandra. La historia es de mi muy triste y retorcida imaginación. Esta historia se ha hecho por puro placer sin ningún fin en especial. _Harry Potter_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen (lamentablemente), sólo juego un poco con ellos.

 **Advertencia** : la siguiente historia se sitúa en el siglo XVIII, un poco más específico en el año de 1775. Muchos de nosotros sabemos cómo fue la vida de varios famosos muggles, pero, ¿cómo era la de los magos y brujas? ¿También ellos seguían las reglas de etiqueta? ¿Se mezclaban entre los mundanos? ¿Asistían a fiestas? ¿Los herederos eran víctimas de los casamientos arreglados por sus padres? Si bien esta historia me costó redactarla por toda la información que tengo en mi cabeza y que por el momento no sé cómo distribuirla, les pido un poco de paciencia. Tiene alto contenido lemmon, así que se pide discreción. No para menores de edad. Y ya que hemos entrado al tema, verán a una Hermione muy atrevida que disfruta enteramente su sexualidad, muy al contrario de lo que se creía de las mujeres en esa época... bueno, ellas sabían bien lo qué querían. En mi historia no hay mujeres sumisas. Advertidos.

 _Disfruten de la lectura como lo he hecho yo escribiendo..._

"Nuestro secreto"

 **Capítulo II:** Te amo

Harry nunca se había sentido más distanciado de Hermione desde... nunca, a decir verdad. Los días que le siguieron a esa noche con ella fueron horriblemente largos. Era horrible que el mismo día que conociera a esa chica también tuviera que casarse. Y por más que trató de persuadir o usar algún chantaje sentimental con su padre, no tuvo éxito.

Todos en la mansión estaban ocupados con la boda. Lily Potter, la Sra. Granger y la misma Hermione estaban encargadas de dirigir la decoración o escoger una que otra cosa. Harry se había negado por completo a ser cómplice de su propia muerte, no quería y no estaba dispuesto a participar en eso. Y por supuesto, le partía el corazón que Hermione tuviera que ayudar. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le tenían que pasar estas cosas a él? ¿Qué castigo estaba pagando? Más de una ocasión había escuchado a su madre o a la de Hermione preguntarle: "Tu que conoces a Harry tan bien, ¿crees que le guste este color o el otro que te enseñé?". La había confrontado, la había llamado para pedirle que no fuera parte, que se fueran a otro sitio de la mansión, que pasara tiempo con él, pero ella se negaba irremediablemente. Incluso, ya no le abría la puerta de su habitación cuando Harry la iba a visitar por las noches. Él sentía que ya la estaba perdiendo. No podía hacer más, tenía las manos amarradas por sus padres.

Así pues, el viernes a primera hora todos en la mansión estaban nerviosos y listos por la muy esperada llegada de la familia Weasley, que según Harry se había enterado muy a su pesar que eran en total nueve personas, ¿Qué carajo?

Harry vio su desayuno con enojo. Estaba solo en su amplia habitación, se había negado rotundamente bajar a desayunar con toda su familia. Ciertamente, no estaba de humor para soportar las burlas de Sirius, la mirada de lastima de Lupin, las miradas esperanzadas de sus padres y mucho menos, la indiferencia de Hermione. Eso sí que no, señor. Le había pedido a su elfo domestico que por favor le trajera todo a su habitación y que le dijera a los demás que tenía dolor de cabeza.

Pasados unos cuantos minutos de seguir mirando a todo objeto inanimado con profundo enojo alguien tocó la puerta.

 _Toc, toc, toc_. Silencio. _Toc, toc._

Harry se dirigió veloz hacia la puerta, jaló a la chica de la cintura para cerrar la puerta y apoyarla contra ella.

—Tardaste en venir—le susurró a Hermione mientras apoyaba su frente contra la suya.

—Me mandó tu madre. Está...Harry, no. —decía ella mientras el pelinegro depositaba uno que otro beso en sus labios y en su rostro. A Hermione se le hacía difícil razonar cada que este apuesto chico se proponía a distraerla de esa forma.

—Has mantenido tu distancia conmigo todos estos días, Hermione, ¿cómo lo soportas? —le recriminó enojado, aun la tenía acorralada pero alejó su rostro lo suficiente para verla seriamente.

—No lo soporto, Harry, pero así son las cosas.

Harry negó con la cabeza, enojado la soltó y se pasó una mano por su despeinado cabello. Creyó que soltándola ella se iría de la habitación pero no fue así para alivio del chico.

—Sé que actúo como si nada de esto me importara o si quiera me afectara, Harry, pero créeme que estoy muerta por dentro—dijo tristemente mientras se acercaba a él, temerosa de que fuera rechazada. —Sólo me estoy acostumbrando... es eso o irme a otro lugar.

— ¡No! De ningún manera, no, Hermione. —protestó él con las cejas fruncidas y la mirada llena de miedo, se sentó en la cama y la jaló hacia él sentándola en sus piernas. —No podría soportar perderte también de esa manera—la abrazó fuertemente, inhalando su aroma a fresas. —Eres mi mejor amiga.

Hermione lo envolvió en un abrazo fuerte y para sorpresa de Harry rió.

—Si no fuera una mujer tan culta y con tantos valores, estaría encantada de ser tu amante.

—Puedes ser mi amante y aun así seguir siendo una mujer culta y con valores—bromeó Harry de vuelta, pero en su mente creyendo todo eso muy razonable. —Quiero prometerte algo, Hermione.

Ella esperó a que siguiera hablando, lo miraba fijamente, atenta.

—Te he dicho mil veces que soy completamente tuyo, porque es verdad, así lo siento. —Comenzó a hablar—Y no puedo concebir la idea de ser de alguien que no seas tú. Soy tuyo en cuerpo, mente y alma; cada parte de mi dice tu nombre. —Besó su cuello—Y no quiero que otras manos ni otros labios borren los besos y caricias que tú me has dado.

—Harry...

—Sé que es mi deber como esposo involucrarme con ella sexualmente, pero no quiero y las excusas no me faltarán, Hermione.

La chica suspiró una vez, en parte mortificada y en parte aliviada de escuchar que Harry haría eso. Pero es que él no conocía a Ginny, en cuanto él la viera quedaría totalmente fascinado con su físico, con su sentido del humor y su aguda inteligencia. Y ni que decir de su ferocidad. Ella era una mujer muy completa, incluso Hermione se había encontrado celosa de ella alguna que otra vez. Si se había alejado tanto de Harry los pasados días era precisamente por su temor a ser olvidada por él en cuanto la conociera. Estaba velando por su bien, ¿acaso eso era tan malo? ¿Por qué no podía entenderlo Harry? ¿Por qué no la dejaba en paz de una vez? Sin embargo, conociendo lo cabeza hueca que podría ser su mejor amigo decidió fingir que aceptaba su promesa. Y que, sin duda, partiría a Londres apenas tuviera la oportunidad de huir.

—No estoy totalmente de acuerdo, pero bien. —dijo depositándole un beso en la frente. —Es hora de desayunar Harry, ellos vendrán en un par de horas.

Harry asintió, parándose y tomándola de la mano.

—Mi padre ha sido realmente atento en dejarme conocerla unas cuantas horas antes de que nos casemos, ¿eh? —dijo sarcástico mientras se dirigía a su mesita a desayunar.

—Sé que ahora no entiendes a tu padre, Harry, ni yo lo hago, pero algún día lo haremos. De lo que estoy segura es que ni él ni tu madre están felices de que te cases sin amor.

—Me pregunto si ellos se casaron por contrato o por amor.

— ¡No digas tonterías! Ellos se aman, Harry, ¿Qué no has visto como se miran? Son peores que la mayoría de los jóvenes.

Harry asintió, dándole la razón a Hermione. Era cierto eso de que se miraban como si fueran la cosa más bella que existiera en el mundo, que se movían en sincronía y que con la mirada sabían lo que el otro pensaba. Justamente como le pasaba a él con Hermione.

El desayuno continuó en silencio. Harry había hecho traer el desayuno de la chica también y ambos se dispusieron a platicar de trivialidades mientras comían. Harry casi sintió como si fuera otro día cualquiera, definitivamente no se sentía como el día de su boda. Al pensar en que era su boda, sintió ganas de vomitar. Y sin pensárselo dos veces se fue corriendo a su baño para devolver lo que había comido. Hermione, alarmada y preocupada lo siguió hasta el baño y mojó unos cuantos trapos para que se limpiara.

— ¿Estas bien? —Preguntó ella con las cejas fruncidas por la preocupación—Iré por ayuda.

—No—Harry la detuvo—Solamente me sentí enfermo con la idea, si alguien más se entera... más bien, si Sirius se entera jamás me hará olvidar esto. Creerá que son nervios. Y estoy seguro que no lo son.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, insegura de las palabras de Harry.

...

Después de haber vomitado el desayuno Harry ya no se sentía seguro de poder comer algo sin repetir el gesto, ni siquiera quería oler o ver otras comidas. Se sentía mal, literalmente. Lo único bueno de eso, era que Hermione no se había despegado de él para nada. Ni siquiera cuando anunciaron la llegada de los Weasley.

—Estás pálido—le susurró Hermione a su lado, mirándolo de reojo con preocupación.

—Estás hermosa—le dijo él, igualando su susurro y recibiendo un leve codazo como respuesta. Viéndola, dirigiendo toda su atención en su rostro se sentía mejor y capaz de comer toda la comida de la mansión sin tener ganas de vomitarla.

—La familia Weasley está aquí, amo Potter—anunció uno de los elfos.

El señor Potter le indicó al elfo que hablara al mayordomo para que los recibiera y que les dijera a todos los otros elfos que tenían prohibido ser vistos por los integrantes Weasley.

Todos estaban esperándolos, Sirius con su traje hogareño pero elegante cerca de la ventana y compartiendo uno que otro chiste con Remus que le dirigía una mirada aprensiva a Harry de vez en cuando, la Sra. Black también se encontraba ahí con su mirada altanera y arrogante, lista para criticar cualquier cosa de la dichosa familia, ella era la única que no estaba de acuerdo con que se casara con su Harry. Ella sabía de sobra que la familia Weasley era ridícula y mal educada. Los Granger estaban junto a los Potter, las dos parejas con sus sonrisas amables bien practicadas. Y en medio de todos ellos, estaban Harry y Hermione, inconscientemente con los brazos entrelazados y no listos para lo que se avecinaba.

— ¡Bienvenidos!—chistó Lily con voz ligeramente aguda cuando el matrimonio Weasley entró.

Harry divisó múltiples cabelleras rojas entrar a su mansión y no enfocó ningún rostro porque aún no estaba listo para conocer a la que sería su esposa. No quería. Estaba a punto de irse cuando sintió a Hermione jalarlo para que se quedara. Le lanzó una mirada de reproche que ella ignoró olímpicamente. ¿Cómo podía estar ahí, ser tan hermosa e indiferente? ¿Cómo podía sonreírle a ese pelirrojo que ahora le tomaba la mano para darle un beso? ¿Cómo se atrevían esos salvajes a acercársele a su Hermione? ¡Qué descaro el de esos Weasleys!

Harry no escuchaba bien lo que le decían, veía a su padre y a los demás presentarle a los múltiples Weasley y él estrechaba la mano con cada uno de ellos sin decir nada, sólo asentía con la cabeza. El único movimiento que lo sacó de su ensoñación fue cuando Hermione deshizo el agarre que tenían entre ellos. Primero, Harry miró su brazo sin el de la castaña y luego dirigió su mirada hacia ella que estaba siendo casi arrastrada por su madre a otra sala. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se la llevaban? Harry estaba a punto de caminar hacia ella cuando sintió una fuerte mano clavarle los dedos en sus hombros, adolorido fijó su vista en la de su padre.

—Harry—dijo amablemente pero reaprendiéndolo con la mirada—Esta hermosa señorita es Ginny Weasley, tu prometida.

Entonces, Harry fijó su mirada en la chica. Era sorprendentemente hermosa. Pero rápidamente se encontró desilusionado al no encontrar ningún parecido con Hermione. Él había creído que si le encontraba parecido alguno podía tomarle cierto cariño y considerarla una aliada. Pero no. Estaba más que lejos de parecerse a su amada. A diferencia de Hermione, la chica que estaba frente a él tenía un cabello largo y rojo escarlata, su figura era delgada y alta a diferencia de la baja estatura de su castaña, igual no tenía un cabello enmarañado de manera encantadora. No, Ginny poseía un cabello lacio y largo, perfectamente acomodado. Sus ojos eran cafés oscuros, casi cerca al hermoso color achocolatado de Hermione. Harry suspiró disimuladamente y siguió el protocolo de cualquier caballero. Le sonrió sin ganas, se inclinó y tomó una de sus manos para besarla insípidamente. Recibió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como respuesta y cuando se dio cuenta ya no había nadie a su alrededor.

—Supongo que quieren que nos conozcamos—dijo ella divertida con la situación.

Harry sonrió por cortesía.

—Supongo que tendremos toda una vida para conocernos. Pero bueno, es mejor que dejar claro esto...

— ¿No estabas de acuerdo con este matrimonio? —se adelantó ella y Harry alzó las cejas como única respuesta.

¿Había mencionado algo su padre de que ella sí quería casarse con él? Harry no lo recordaba, pero sentía que metería la pata si decía eso. Tuvo miedo de echarlo todo a perder, pero al mismo tiempo se vio tentado de hacerlo.

—Bueno, verás...

— ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que mis padres me habían mentido. Creí que tú estabas al corriente de mis sentimientos por ti y...

Harry frunció las cejas confundidas. ¿Sentimientos por él? ¡Pero si jamás se habían visto antes!

—Y ellos me dijeron que tú igual me querías y... lamento esto, ahora mismo le diré a mis padres que ha sido una confusión.

Y cuando Harry estaba a punto de mostrarse de acuerdo su padre entró a la habitación.

— ¡Chicos! Hemos decidido tomar el té en el campo mientras las últimas cosas son preparadas para su boda...—se detuvo al ver los ojos llorosos de la pelirroja—Cariño, ¿qué pasa? ¿Emocionada?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Todos dijeron que Harry estaba de acuerdo con esto y no lo está.

Harry abrió ligeramente la boca por la sorpresa y vio a su padre dirigirle una mirada furiosa.

— ¿Le has dicho eso, Harry?—preguntó severo.

Harry vio sus zapatos.

—En realidad él no ha hablado—dijo tímidamente la chica. — ¿Entonces...?

—Entonces ha sido un mal entendido, ¿verdad que sí Harry? ¿Verdad que sí estás de acuerdo y encantado de casarte con la señorita Weasley? —Harry alzó la vista hacia su padre. Entendió por su mirada que no podía negar aquello, que sería su fin si lo hacía.

Así que Harry puso la mejor de sus sonrisas y asintió alegremente con la cabeza.

—Así es, Ginny. Lo único que quería dejar claro es que soy algo terco con la mayoría de las cosas y quería pedirte mucha paciencia.

Ginny cambió el rostro por uno más feliz de inmediato.

—Soy la persona más paciente en el mundo, te lo aseguro.

Harry le dio una sonrisa que por mucho no llegó a sus ojos.

—Querida, adelántate al campo, en seguida te alcanzamos. —le pidió James con una sonrisa y gesto amable.

Ella asintió elegantemente con la cabeza y se fue.

Cuando se encontraron solos, Harry esperó el regaño.

—No voy a estar siempre ahí para salvarte el pellejo, hijo. —dijo lo más paciente que pudo. —Realmente necesito que hagas esto por nosotros. Es lo único que te voy a pedir.

—Lo único que me estás pidiendo es que me arruine la vida casándome con alguien que no amo y apenas conozco, padre.

Y sin esperar respuesta se fue al campo en busca de Hermione.

...

Cuando Harry llegó a los campos de su mansión se encontró con una Hermione entretenida jugando al ajedrez con uno de los miles pelirrojos que invadían su vista. Se sintió desanimado de no poder ser capaz de interrumpirla para platicar con ella porque estaba sumamente concentrada en ganar.

Todos estaban esparcidos por el lugar, haciendo cada quien algo diferente.

Las mujeres estaban en una mesa tomando té y platicando de Merlín sabe qué mientras se abanicaban distraídamente.

Los hombres estaban de pie al otro extremo del campo platicando de finanzas y cosas que Harry preferiría no hablar en ese momento.

Y Ginny estaba con los pelirrojos que al parecer eran gemelos y una mujer rubia que Harry no había visto antes. La chica rubia era realmente hermosa, eso no podía negarlo. Rendido ante sus opciones emprendió camino hacia su prometida y los demás. Ella lo recibió con una grata sonrisa y entrelazó sus brazos, lo cual se sintió sumamente incorrecto para él. La única que lo hacía era Hermione o su madre, pero mayormente su castaña.

—Ellos son mis hermanos, Fred y George. Y esta es la esposa de Bill, Fleur Delacour.

Harry sonrió a todos amablemente e hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

—Harry Potter, mucho gusto.

Le respondieron con sonrisas.

—Eh, disculpa que sea lo primero que te pregunte—dijo uno de los gemelos—Pero no puedo evitarlo, ¿sabes si está soltera la señorita con la que está jugando Ron ajedrez?

Harry inmediatamente se tensó, sintió ganas de encestarle un puñetazo por atreverse a preguntar tal cosa.

— ¿Por qué la pregunta?—se quejó Harry sin evitar mostrar su molestia lo cual dejó sorprendidos a los que lo escuchaban.

—Estoy interesado.

— ¡Fred! No puedes ser tan descarado—lo regañó Ginny, pero tenía una sonrisa pícara en el rostro. —Tus padres me han dicho que es tu mejor amiga, casi tu hermana, ¿no?—preguntó Ginny a su lado. —Se me hace muy conocida.

Harry estuvo a punto de negar con la cabeza, dejarles claro que ella no estaba disponible, que era suya y que la veía como todo menos como una hermana, que la amaba y preferiría mil veces casarse con ella antes de cualquiera. Pero no lo hizo.

—Sí, nos criaron juntos. Debes entender mi sobreprotección para con ella—le dijo Harry a Fred—Ella es muy importante para mí.

—Te entiendo. Así como Ginny lo es para nosotros —le respondió el gemelo.

Harry supuso que debía sentirse advertido o miedoso pero no sintió nada. Estaba sin cuidado de las amenazas de todos los hermanos Weasley, porque Ginny no le importaba.

—Es bueno que nos entendamos. —razonó Harry con seriedad y añadió: —Pero Hermione no busca a nadie por el momento y tampoco necesita de un marido para mantenerse. Mi familia y la suya podrían mantenerla sin problema.

Fred asintió con la cabeza, muy divertido ante la reacción de Harry.

—Pero le haré saber que la encuentras...

—Interesante, atractiva y hermosa. —Lo interrumpió Fred—Pero no te apures, Harry, debes estar muy atareado con todo esto de la boda. Le diré yo mismo lo que pienso de ella.

Harry apretó los dientes en una sonrisa tensa. No iba a dejar que ese pelirrojo de quinta se le acercara a su Hermione.

—Por supuesto. —dijo amablemente.

...

Estaban a unos cuantos minutos de empezar la ceremonia y Harry no sabía dónde rayos se encontraba su Hermione. La había mandado a llamar miles de veces pero no acudía. Estaba pensando en comenzar a hacer un berrinche de no salir a menos de que ella lo fuera a ver pero no fue necesario.

— ¿Estás listo?

Harry la miró. Se veía tan hermosa y angelical.

—No—respondió con los ojos muy abiertos como si así pudiera ver más de su belleza. —Luces hermosa.

—Y tú muy guapo.

Harry miró sus zapatos, se sentía desdichado.

—No creo poder hacerlo, Hermione.

Ella no dijo nada. Sentía que si hablaba lo haría para pedirle que se fugaran de inmediato, que comenzaran una vida lejos de ahí, en otro maldito continente. ¡Al diablo las reglas y el peso de sus apellidos! Pero no. No podía hacerlo.

—Lo harás, Harry. Tienes que hacerlo.

— ¿Cómo puedes soportar verme a mí casándome con otra? Yo no sería capaz de verte a ti caminar en pos de otro hombre. Esa idea me consume, Hermione. No sabes lo feliz que me siento el saber que tus perspectivas para un hombre sean tan altas, yo mismo me asombro tanto de ser de tu interés y me muero de miedo por si algún día te aburres de mí.

Hermione soltó una risita ante aquello.

— ¿Y hasta ahora te atreves a decirme esto? Sabes lo mucho que me excitan esas inseguridades tuyas—le confesó ella con una sonrisa traviesa.

Harry tragó saliva. Esa sonrisa, esa mirada, eso era suficiente para que él estuviera listo para tomarla allí mismo y hacerla suya.

—Oh, Hermione, podría... ¿Podríamos?

—Sí, Harry, podríamos. —susurró ella mientras se aventaba a sus labios y lo envolvía con sus brazos.

Harry se sorprendió un poco al principio ante la violencia con que ella lo despojaba de sus ropas y las tiraba por todos lados. No alcanzaron a llegar a la cama y Harry se vio obligado a sentarse en el sillón largo parecido al que Hermione usaba para leer. Ella se sentó ahorcajadas.

— ¿No traes esa cosa horrible que hace que se vea abultado el vestido?

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras se subía el vestido sin miedo a que se arrugara o rasgara.

— ¿Y lo que vi?

—Hechizo de apariencia —dijo si aliento mientras le quitaba los pantalones a Harry y se bajaba toda la indumentaria que ella traía.

—Oh—suspiró Harry lleno de placer al sentir como ella agarraba su miembro y lo ponía en su entrada y muy increíblemente la detuvo— ¿Estás segura? No podemos decir...

—He encontrado un hechizo protector—y dicho esto comenzó a moverse.

Harry cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el placer y ayudándole a Hermione a marcar el paso con ambas manos en sus caderas. Depositaba besos en su pecho, odiando al vestido que no le dejaba disfrutar de la piel de la castaña. Escuchó maravillado los gemidos que ella emitía, los suspiros, como se mordía el labio inferior y apretaba su entrada para generar más placer. Harry no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en Hermione gimiendo y disfrutando, verla así le producía un placer inmensurable, llevándolo casi al éxtasis, a la cima.

—Te amo—dijo Harry cuando sintió el fin y maravillado de que ella terminara al mismo tiempo que él.

Hermione respiró pesadamente, abrazó a Harry por el cuello y lo besó ahí mismo. Todavía no estaba lista para dejar de sentir a Harry en su interior. Esta había sido la despedida. Cerró los ojos y se paró, se puso lejos de Harry y comenzó a hacerse arreglos con la varita.

Harry la miró desde lejos, haciendo lo mismo con pesadez.

—Te amo—repitió Harry cuando vio a su castaña abrir la puerta de la recámara.

Hermione volvió el rostro hacia él, sonriendo.

—Sabes que yo te gano.

Por esa última mirada que ella le dedicó Harry supuso que esa sería la última vez que estarían juntos, al menos por esa noche. Porque Harry estaba lejos de estar dispuesto a abandonarla. Ginny podría ser su esposa ante la ley, pero no ante sus términos. No la haría su mujer.

Y sintiéndose más feliz por lo último que acababa de hacer con Hermione, se dispuso a ir a casarse con una pelirroja.

Luna **HHr**


End file.
